fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gane Over: Episode 22
Across the street from W’s home... ???) Your home... ( A bus drives past ??? ) ???) What a beautiful home you’ve always had. ( A car drives past ??? now ) ???) It always has been small, but that doesn’t matter...I love the garden...The structure...And I still love you, Wolfgang... ( A truck passes by, blocking any site of ??? ) ( ??? is gone like she disappeared, after the truck finishes passing by ) Meanwhile, Jayden and Rantis participate in an online brawl against an NPC... Rantis) *Hops over his charging opponent* IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! *Lands onto the ground, backing facing his opponent* ( The NPC’s hairy Ganaergon turns around and charges again; his g-power drops to 1,000 ) ( Rantis leapfrogs over the Ganaergon ) Rantis) WE’VE BEEN DOING THIS THE WHOLE TIME, STUPID NPC! ( The Ganaergon loses 100 more g ) ???) *Gameplay freezes* Meona Activated - Aquatic Pillar *Gameplay unfreezes* Rantis) *Cheeks expand* RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBIT! *Releases a huge blast of water from his mouth* ( The worn down Ganaergon turns around and charges ) SPLATTER! ( The huge blast of water crashes into the Ganaergon accidently and explodes upwards as a pillar ) ( The Ganaergon’s g-power drops to 0, while no harm was ever done to Rantis’ g-power ) ???) Winner: Rantis Rantis) YOU’RE RIGHT, STUPID VOICE! YOU ARE LUCKY TO SAY THAT! AFTER ALL, YOU CANNOT SHOW UP FOR ONCE...YOU’RE ALWAYS HIDING LIKE THE CHICKEN YOU TRULY A-''' '''( Rantis disappears ) Back to reality, Jayden realizes Rantis has came out of the game and he’s been banned for one day via looking at a box saying so on his computer screen… Jayden) Look what you did! Rantis) IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT, THAT STUPID VOICE IS A COWARD! Jayden) You got us banned for profanity… Rantis) Whatever, freedom of speech means I shouldn’t have gotten banned. Jayden) =/ Rantis) Listen up, boy...I’ve got a hairy Ganaergon and worse...I’m a frog, okay? ( Jayden slides his phone over ) Rantis) Frogs don’t do that work! RIBBIT! I can express my freedom of speech whenever I want and that stupid voice cannot do a thing! ( Jayden dials a number ) Rantis) RIBBIT! Do you hear that?! That stupid voice is a coward, who calls every match and makes no appearance at all! HE...NO, IT BECAUSE IT’S NOT A MAN AND IS WORSE THAN A WOMAN...IT IS NOTHING! IT CANNOT HURT ME! IT WILL BE IN TROUBLE WHEN I FIND IT! I WILL KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE AND I WILL IT IT! Jayden) Yeah, okay…*Holds phone to ear* Rantis) ME GETTING BANNED IS JUST AN INJUSTICE! I EXPRESSED MY OWN THOUGHTS AND DESERVE THE SAME RIGHTS AS EVERYONE ELSE! EITHER WAY THOUGH, I’M DONE PLAYING ON THAT GAME! Jayden) =/ ???) Hello? Rantis) … Jayden) Hi Dan, want to hear the good news or bad news? Dan) Eh, go with ba - OH, THAT HAD TO HURT! Jayden) What? Dan) Hold on for one second. Jayden) Really =L Rantis) HAHA, EXPRESSING HIS FREEDOM LIKE I SHOULD! Jayden) Rantis, shut it. Rantis) HECK NO, I’M EXPRESSING MY FREEDOM, BOY! Jayden) Boy, oh boy… Dan) YES, I WON AGAIN! Rantis) WHATEVER, I’M BANNED! Dan) Jayden, what did Rantis do this time? Jayden) Just got banned for the fifth time. Dan) Okay. Jayden) You know, how many times have Bedge and you gotten banned? Dan) Never. Jayden) Five times, baby, Rantis and I hold a five time record. Dan) Cool, so what’s the bad news? Jayden) We need a replacement for Darren. Dan) Okay. Jayden) I’m thinking that quiet kid in class would be cool to have...I believe he plays Darkus anyways...I mean, he’s quiet. Dan) That doesn’t mean he plays Darkus or plays at all, but sure it’s worth a try. Jayden) I’ll ask that...No, I’ll show off our, *Coughs* especially my, *Coughs again* record. Dan) Okay. Jayden) The good news is you don’t have to hear Jess whine about Darren anymore. Dan) True. Jayden) And the best news is Rantis and I got banned for a fifth time, it! Dan) Hold on for a few minutes… THUD! Jayden) Ow...That kind of ringed by ears… Dan) *In the distance* OH YES, DO IT...LIFTING...LIFTING...LOOK HOW LIGHT THIS BUILDING IS… BOOM! Jayden) OW! Dan) YES, ANOTHER WIN...VICTORY DANCE BABY! Jayden) … *Hangs up* Him and victory dances… Rantis) DON’T MAKE ME RANT, IT’S HIS FREEDOM TO DO SO! HE CAN DO VICTORY DANCES, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Jayden) Sheesh, I know that. Rantis) Then don’t sa - *Gets grabbed by Jayden* Jayden) Sssssh, I was just going to say I’d outdo him in a dance off... Gane Over: Episode 22 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts? Comment them below! '' ''Gane Over: Episode 23 Category:Gane Over Category:Rantis Category:Jayden Shobult Category:Dan Dacne